Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 449 - States Song
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 449 - States Song is the four-hundred forty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fifteenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Eastward Near 450 Kurt brings us in after Wolfie's bark, and continues heading east an episode away from Episode 450. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $27,169.51, 56% and an 11% increase since heading east. Kurt reads a donation of someone who wants to see him turn around. Question: you know anything about Austria? Truthfully answering, Kurt says he does not know much about Austria. Question: You convinced me to donate for the first time, he's my question for you. If you were to choose one person to history to spend a day with, who would it be and why? Kurt narrows it down to living people and thinks that Buzz Aldrin would be a great choice, but thinks he'd waste Aldrin's time having him the whole day. Notch would be another person Kurt would like to speak with. Question: I decided to make my first donation to Child's Play Charity. How many different animal species you think you've ever seen in the wild? How do you feel about the number? The wild would constitute rabbits and birds for Kurt, and maybe even a bison herd he saw. He's seen eagles and alligators in Florida, but realizes the number is small and sad. Kurt sees a lot of animals after sleeping on his Elevated Hidey Hole, and settles on around 40. The animal he wants to see is a Great White Shark, and he's seen dolphins, manatees, and Humpback Whales. A photographer got punched by a gorilla in the wild, and thinks that observing animals might mess up their lives. Wolfie takes a heart off Kurt in a boat. Question: In a previous episode you said you were not interested in space exploration games like Elite, any interest in something that might be more exploration focused like the possibly overhyped No Man's Sky? Any interest in a story-driven exploration game like Sunless Sea? No Man's Sky seems like it might over-promise, worrying Kurt as it might be like Destiny. A very fickle gamer, Kurt says he will keep his eye on space games. Question: Now that you have a place with a yard and stuff, have you ever thought of trying some gardening? Flowers or vegetables or whatever? Just anything 'legal' that grows? Kurt gets distracted as he sees a Elevated Hidey Hole out in the distance from a previous episode. Leaving it be, Kurt says that he cannot dig up the lawn, and might get elevated planter boxes in addition to pots he already has. In first grade Kurt grew plants from seeds and grew a spider plant. He has had its descendants for a lengthy period of time, and they are currently with a family member in Chicago. Question: Can you name all of the states of America from memory? I can only remember 49, dang Nebraska! Thanks, cheers! Again in first grade, Kurt had to learn a song with all the states in alphabetical order. Kurt gets ready to sing and makes a valiant effort getting through the song remembering all the states. State capitols were very hard for Kurt to remember. Question: FLOB has alerted me to the NASA/ESA livestreams and rekindled my interest in space. Do you have any video games, TV shows, or movies, that you consider a guilty pleasure? Kurt does not describe things that way, and there are not really anything that Kurt would consider that. Question: I'm an aspiring aeronautical/aerospace engineer and was curious if you had considered taking lessons to get a private pilots lesson? All through middle school he really wanted to be a pilot and even join the Air Force, but it never panned out. After an action-packed episode, Kurt ends the episode and says he hopes to hold a FLoB-athon soon. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP50 - Nearly Bamboozled and Let's Play Gravity Ghost - 03 - Deer Guardian.